My Lovely Love's
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Namaku Sakura atau lebih tepatnya Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah siswi kelas 2 Junior High School of Konoha. Jika kalian bertanya tentang kehidupanku aku pasti akan mejawab kacau!


**Naruto**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Lovely Love's****© Takamura Uru**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur membingungkan dan kecepetan, gaje, berantakan, OOC, alur  
dipaksain dan warning standar lainnya (==)"

Summary : Namaku Sakura atau lebih tepatnya Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah siswi kelas 2 _Junior__  
__High School of Konoha_. Jika kalian bertanya tentang kehidupanku aku pasti akan mejawab kacau!

* * *

_Not like?_

_Don't read_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**My Lovely Love****'s**

_Konoha, 22 Agustus 20XX_

Yah perkenalkan namaku Sakura atau lebih tepatnya Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah siswi kelas 2 _Junior High School of Konoha_. Jika kalian bertanya tentang kehidupanku aku pasti akan mejawab kacau! Kenapa kacau? Kalian bisa simak dalam keseharianku yang setiap harinya pasti selalu saja ada masalah.

Nah berhubung ini hari senin aku harus buru-buru bangun dan untung saja ada kaa-san yang mau membangunkan, Hehe aku memang payah. Yap waktu sudah menunjukkan tepat jam 7 pagi aku harus siap-siap berangkat kesekolah kalau begitu.

"Kaa-san aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya, _it__ekimasu*_!" teriakku diambang pintu depan sembari mengenakan sepatu.

Uhh aku harus cepat-cepat sampai kesekolah agar aku dapat mengerjakan pr yang belu sempat kulanjuti tadi malam. Aku memang bukanlah anak yang bisa dibilang cerdas tapi aku mungkin rajin haha maksudku rajin masuk dan tidak pernah _alpha_. Fyuh untung saja aku dapat berlari dengan cepat jadi aku tidak terlalu telat dari jam yang sudah aku jadwalkan. Aku berjalan guntai di koridor sekolah. Terasa kaki ku yang terasa sedikit lelah karena berlari. Akhirnya sampailah diriku di depan pintu yang bergantung papan bertulisakan kelas 2-1. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba diriku masuk, dan meletakkan tas ditempat dudukku yang seharusnya. Belum lama aku duduk sahabatku yang bernama Ino tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku dan menganggu aktivitas mengerjakan _PR_ ku.

"Sakura.."  
"hn ya?"  
"Sakura…..?"  
"hn apa?"  
"Kau dengar tidak sih?" pemilik rambut pirang panjang itupun tampak menggembungkan pipinya.  
"Iya aku dengar! Ada apa sih? Kau mengganggu ku saja," jawab ku agak ketus karena aku sedang tidak begitu mood hari ini.  
"Aku..aku..boleh pinjam laptop mu?" tatapan _puppy eyes_ itu membuatku bergidik ngeri, karena aku anti dengan _puppy eyes_. Jadi, dari pada berlama-lama melihat _puppy eyes_ itu lebih baik aku cepat-cepat meminjamkan laptopku ke Ino.  
"Hhh..iya iya tapi ingat jangan lama-lama!" kataku sambil melanjutkan _PR_ matematika ku.  
"Siip _kaa-san_ hehe,"  
"…. E-eh? Apa? kau bilang apa tadi? Kaa-san? Hei kau kira aku setua itu apa? baka!" sudut perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di jidat lebarku—eh? Tumben aku mengakuinya?.  
"Habis kau marah marah terus sih jadinya kupanggil kaa-san saja ya mulai sekarang hahaha,"  
"Urusai! Sudah sana aku mau mengerjakan _PR_ lagi,"  
"Iya iya kaa-san" celoteh Ino lagi dibarengi dengan nada mengejek. Dalam hati aku berharap bisa membalas Ino nanti saat pulang sekolah—yah jika aku tidak lupa sih.

**XXX**

"Hhh.. akhirnya aku bisa tiduran lagi dikasur ku yang nyaman" ujar ku sembari bergulat-gulat dengan selimut.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan mungkin ini saat nya aku tidur. Namun mataku berkata lain. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menge-chat dan bermain-main di sebuah _Fanpage _yang ada di _Facebook_. Waktu kembali berjalan dan tepat menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Lalu ada sebuah pesan masuk di _inbox_ akun milikku. Dan tertera disitu dari akun yang bernama _'Sasuke no Taka'_, langsung saja aku melonjak kegirangan karena itu dari dirinya. Yah dirinya yaitu orang dunia maya yang mungkin errr—sudah mengambil hatiku.

_**Sasuke no Taka**_

_Hai bagaimana kabarmu Sakura?  
__**00.00**_

_**Sakura no Cherry**_

_Ah Sasuke-kun umm aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya kau ini selalu saja muncul malam-malam ya?  
__**00.03  
**_

_**Sasuke no Taka **_

_Yah karena aku kan makhluk nockturnal mungkin?  
__**00.08  
**_

_**Sakura no Cherry**_

_Apa? Hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja Sasuke-kun...  
__**00.11  
**_

_**Sasuke no Taka**_

_Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu Sakura? Bolehkan?  
__**00.18  
**_

_**Sakura no Cherry**_

_Yah silahkan kenapa tidak?  
__**00.20**_

_**Sasuke no Taka**_

_Aku..menyukai mu Sakura, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?  
__**00.25  
**_

_**Sakura no Cherry**_

_Aku...  
__**00.32  
**_

_**Sasuke no Taka**_

_Ah apa ini pembicaraan yang terlalu berat ya? kalau begitu lupakan saja :)  
__**00.34  
**_

_**Sakura no Cherry**_

_Aku..aku mau jadi pacarmu Sasuke-kun..  
__**00.35  
**_

_**Sasuke no Taka **_

_Apa kau sungguh2?  
__**00.40  
**_

_**Sakura no Cherry**_

_Iya aku sungguh2  
__**00.42  
**_

_**Sasuke no Taka**_

_Ah syukurlah kalau begitu dan kurasa ini sudah terlalu malam untukmu jadi tidurlah..  
__**00.47  
**_

_**Sakura no Cherry**_

_Iya Oyasuminasai Sasuke-kun..  
__**00.50**_

Kejadian barusan terasa seperti mimpi bagiku. Aku tak menyangka bila cinta ku ke Sasuke akan terbalas, yah mesti sebatas LDR sih tapi itu tidak masalah yang penting aku sangat senang hari ini. Dan lebih baik aku cepat tidur agar dapat bangun pagi. Yosh semangat Sakura!

**XXX**

_Konoha, 23 Agustus 20XX_

"Hoi Sakura!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut duren yang terkenal sangat berisik.  
"Hn apa?" jawabku agak malas sambil menaruh tas ku di kursi karena aku baru saja datang.  
"Boleh tidak aku minta diajari Sakura-chan~"  
"Hah? Diajari apa? Aku kan gak pintar di pelajaran?" tanya ku bingung.  
"Ajari aku dong bagaimana sih rasanya suka sama cewek?"  
heh? Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa ini? ya ampun Naruto kau ini aneh-aneh saja.  
"Mana aku tahu?! Tanya saja sana sama si Sai, dia kan udah punya Ino jadi dia mungkin tau rasanya," gerutu ku agak kesal dengan Naruto.  
"Yah...aku kan mau tanya sama Sakura-chan," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda merajuk. Kupikir seperti anak kecil saja dia ini hh...  
"Sudah sana kau temui Sai saja !", "Ah Sai! Hoi Naruto mau nanya tuh," teriak diriku kepada Sai dan dia menoleh lalu menyunggingkan senyum nya. Hih merinding aku melihat dia senyum begitu -_-. Aku pun langsung pergi melenggang begitu saja menuju teman-temanku.

**Naruto POV**

Huahhh Sakura jahat aku kan cuma mau tanya saja! Masa aku harus bertanya ke Sai sih. Hahh kesal-kesal.

"Umm Naruto, kau mau tanya apa?" Sai tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku dan membuatku melompat kaget.  
"Huaahh Sai kau mengagetkanku!"  
"Ah gomen ne~" lagi-lagi Sai menampakkan senyuman maut(?)nya.  
"Hah baiklah baik tak apa ttebayo! Oh ya soal tanya aku..aku..mau tanya soal.."  
"Soal apa Naruto-kun?" hah? Gak salah denger? Naruto—kun? Memang sungguh berbahaya orang ini -_-".  
"Eeto~ soal..gimana sih rasanya suka sama cewek?"  
"Ngg..nggak ada.." belum sempat Sai melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat di jidat Sai yang malang ckckckck. "_I-Ittai_~ Ino-chan..kan aku belum selesai ngomong," kata Sai sembari memegangi jidatnya yang malang.  
"Jadi bagaimana rasanya?" aku cepat-cepat bertanya kembali sebelum pertempuran antara mayat hidup dan ratu singa terjadi.  
"I-itu rasanya.." Sai takut-takut menjawab dan sebelumnya dia melirik Ino terlebih dahulu. "Rasanya gak ada yang nyamain jadi setiap orang bisa berbeda-beda tapi pada umumnya sih orang jika jatuh cinta pasti rasanya berdebar-debar," tukas Sai dengan gaya bagaikan seorang dokter cinta.  
"oh gitu ya," ucapku dengan tampang innocent.  
"Hei Sai-kun, sejak kapan kau tahu tentang hal cinta? Perasaan kau itu gak peka deh?" cibir Ino kepada Sai.  
"Hehe aku baca dari sini," ucap Sai sambil menunjukkan buku yang berjudul _'Mengetahui Cinta Itu Apa'. _Ino yang melihat itu langsung sweat drop. Yah setidaknya aku sudah dapat jawaban, dan saat nya pergi dari sini sebelum ada perang dunia terjadi.

Hmm..jadi rasa kalau suka itu berdebar-debar ya? hmm..

**Naruto POV End**

**XXX**

'Yak selesai juga akhirnya' ujar diirku dalam hati mengetahui PR sudah ku selesaikan. Dan saatnya chattingan lagi. Haha jangan kaget jika kerjaanku itu chattingan terus, yah karena aku ingin bersama _'dia' _pastinya.  
Dengan cepat diriku langsung melemparkan diri ke arah kasurku, mengambil handphone dan berchatting ria sambil menunggu Sasuke mengirim pesan. Dan hei? Lihat ada pesan baru di i_nbox_, dan setelah ku cek itu dari Sasuke. Aku sangat senang melihat itu, langsung saja ku cek pesan tersebut. Tapi ...kenapa ini? ada apa?

* * *

~To be continued...~

* * *

**-Note:** _Itekimasu_ = aku berangkat

* * *

Hoiiiii~ aloha loha halo halo bandung ibu kota periangan #Plak# Taka disini kembali lagi dalam masa-masa Hiatus Taka x3 umm cerita ini mungkin alurnya terlalu maksa dan cepat untuk chapter ini ya ;w;  
Huaa Taka lagi kosong ide dan yang terlintas malah cerita kayak gini -v-"  
Yah tapi yang penting Taka udah buat lah dan ini juga buat kesenangan Taka xD  
okeh diminta review nya ya reader's . tapi mohon jangan ngeflame deh kali ini mendingan kritik yang membangun okay . yap matta ashita desu!  
Once more again...

.

.

.

.

Review Please :D

.

.

.

.


End file.
